The Time He Came Back
by JohnWinchester
Summary: This story use to be on my previous account, When Is This and I'm going to continue that story on this account. This is based on Dulscar's fic Goodbye, Alex. Justin comes back to New York and Alex see's him and confronts him.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This is my new account, with an old story I haven't updated but been meaning too. It was called 8 Year's on the When Is This account but now this is my new one. The pictures of Sarah, Jeff and Chloe are going to be on my account. Thanks for reading and review please!**

Justin POV

It's been 8 year's since he has been in New York. 8 year's since his goodbyes. He has changed his name and made new friend's. So when his friend's put a blindfold on him and took him on a plane for his birthday, it's a surprise to him there at JFK Airport. "Sarah, Jeff, Chloe, why are we in New York?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well, since we met you those years ago, whenever we mention New York you always smile." Sarah said with a innocent voice. "Are you mad John? I hate it when your mad, you always freak out." Jeff asked while texting on his phone. "C'mon! You can't be mad! Where in New frikin York!" Chloe shouted at him, loud enough that a few people looked a the foursome. "No! I'm not mad! It's just surprising!" John/Justin told them a little to quickly. "Good, now lets go explore!" Sarah shouted while taking his hand leading him to the bag pickup.

Alex POV

It's been 8 years since she last saw Justin that night. She remembered it as clear as day, but chose to hide it behind her mind. After she won the competition and became the family wizard. She is only in New York for there family reunion, which was never actually the full family, since Justin hasn't been to the reunions. They never ever found a trace to Justin, nothing.

Alex opened the door to the restaurant, crowded with people. "Alex!" Her parents shouted in unison. Where so glad to see you mija!" Her mother shouted in glee. "Me too mom and dad! Where's the rest of the family?" She asked in a slender hope Justin would be there. "Upstairs, tell them to come down here so we can go to Time Square!" Her dad shouted behind his back while he served an order.

Justin POV

"To Time Square please" Jeff told the Cabby. "Time Square! I love that place! That's were me and my family use to go for us to plan our trip!" Chloe shouted with glee. "So when you mean trip you mean shopping don't you?" Jeff asked with a look of annoyance but his voice saying 'yay!' " How did you know Jeff?"

**Alex POV**

"Why? Why did he have to leave!" She blurted crying her eyes out. She loved him with all her heart, but he left. He left because of her. "WHY!" She screamed out to nobody I particular. She put her head up, wiping her tears from her face. She saw him, that man who left her all those years ago, Justin Russo, looking at her with a surprised face. "Justin!" She called out to him. He was wearing dark blue Jeans, a gray V neck shirt, and black Converse. She then saw a girl look at him, she had dark brown hair with blond highlights, a red top and blue Jeans on. Then he turned his head to another girl who had red hair, pink and purple bracelets on, a white jacket with a giant black peace sign in the middle and blue skinny jeans. A man looked at him and started to talk, he had dirty blond hair, a tan jacket, a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, a leather computer bag and black Converse. Justin started to speak then ran.

**Justin POV**

She started to look up. _Shit! She is gonna see me! What do I do, What do I do!_ "Justin!" She called out. "Is she talking to you?" Jeff asked with a confused face. "Hey guys, I'll meet you at the hotel ok?" Justin/John said, then ran like hell.

**Alex POV**

He's running. Not towards me, but away from me. "Justin! Wait!" she screamed and ran for him.

**Justin POV**

Running like hell, Justin ran, "Justin! Wait!" she shouted. He jumped over a taxi, pushed his way through a crowd, and ran to an alley. Running through the alleyway, he took a sharp turn and ran into garbage cans. "Oof!" "Justin, are you okay?" He heard a voice above him. He started to get up and move when he heard, "_Tomunan Kinesis!" _And saw a plastic bag full of trash come down on him and keep him there. "_This bag of trash is now not, a bag of rocks should fill it's slot!"_

**Alex POV**

"All they heard for a few minutes was silence. "Let me go Alex!" Justin said in a bit of a strained voice. "Why didn't you come back?"

**Justin POV**

"Why didn't you come back?" He heard a voice full of sadness, on the verge of crying. Justin let out a sigh. "I couldn't. After I left I changed my name and history, I vowed to leave it all in the pass." He said with his eyes closed. _"This bag of rocks is now not, a bag of paper should take its spot!"_ The weight on his chest became lighter so he could breath easier. "Thanks" Justin said taking Alex's helping hand to balance himself. "THWACK!" Alex's hand traveled like light to his cheek as he felt the stinging sensation. "OUCH! What did you do that fo-"

Right then Alex gave him the biggest hug he has ever gotten. "I missed you so much!" Alex sobbed against is shirt. "It's okay Alex." He whispered in her ear, caressing her hair to make her feel better. After a few minutes Justin said "I should get back to my friend's." "Who were they anyway?" Alex asked him, loosening her grip. "They have been my friends since College." Justin answered like he never ran away and hurt Alex's feelings. "Co-college?" Alex asked thinking _Without me he has become a different person. _"Yeah after I left I met a man who was the Dean and he took me in." Justin said remembering the memory fondly.

_Justin was walking through Boston, cold and hungry. It was about 11:00 PM and was raining hard. His arms grew tired from carrying his luggage around everywhere he went. Just then he heard a voice. "Boy, what are ya doin in this storm here!" A southern man in a coat asked. "Well, it's a long story that you probably wouldn't want to hear." Justin said starting to walk away. "I got time boy." The man said pointing to his car. "Why don't you come with me and let's get you dried up," Should I go? He could be a pedophile, Justin thoughts were broken by "Don't worry, I'm not a Pedophile, just a wizard" He said pulling out a wand out of his pocket. "You're a wiz-wizard?" Justin said in disbelief. "Yeah boy, got a problem?" he asked. "no, no. It's just that, I've had trouble with wizards before." _

_ "Tell me about it." So Justin told him the whole story, I mean the whole story, from finding out he was a wizard, to leaving his home. "Well you've had a rough ride so far, so, let me give ya a new start." The man said after listening to Justin's life story. "What do you mean?" Justin asked with curiosity, "How bout I give you a second chance, I give you a new name, a new record, a new life, and in return, you join my school." "What school is that sir?" Justin asked the man who gave him hope. He smiled. "I'm the dean at Harvard."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, sorry i haven't been able to update in a while, I wasn't able to reach my computer, but thank's for following! Well, hope you like this chapter, feedback would be great! **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**The**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**TIme**\/\/\/\/\/**He**\/\/\/\/\**Came**/\/\/\/\/**Back**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alex and Narrator POV:

"Well, that's my story about leaving... Anything else you wanna know before I leave?" Justin said with his head down.

HE can't leave again! NOT AGAIN! One stray tear fell down Alex's cheek. "Alex... you know I have to leave..." Justin said, moving a stray hair away from my face.

"No you don't! You don't have to leave! Not again! Please!" Tears started to stream down my face, my vision blurred, I started beating on Justin's chest. "Not again!"

"I'm sorry Alex... I'm so sorry... I'm _so, so sorry._" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

All the pent up emotion they had, was released in that alley.

When they both stopped crying, a distinct ring was heard in Justin's pocket. "Hello?"

"_John! Where are you! It's been an hour and we haven't seen you!"_ "It- It's been that long?" **"**_**It's been that long? **_**It's been really long!"**

"Sorry Sarah it's just.. I've been busy." _"We are so worried! ...When are you going to the hotel?" _" I'll be there in thirty minutes- forty five tops." "_Fine... Just get back safely, okay?" _"I promise._"_

"Who was that?" Alex asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "That... Was my sister..."

Justin closed his eyes. "...WHAT!" Alex screamed in rage. "Wait! Before you hit me, She is Johnathan's daughter." He said his eyes still closed.

"Johnathan?" Alex said surprised. "The southern man who adopted me... He is my adoptive father." He said looking very serious. "Justin, I know you told me the story but you should sta-" Justin cut her off mid-sentence. "My name. My name is Johnathan Smith, jr." He said his eyes looking into hers.

"You- You changed your name?" Alex said, astounded. "Yeah. John said it would be necessary if I was to change." Justin explained. "Why did you even change? Why couldn't you just stay? I needed you but you left me!" Alex said as one stray tear left her eye.

"Alex, When I found out that you didn't need anymore, I have never been so devestated and proud in my whole life. Alex, you grew up, and I am thankful that you let me be a part of that." Justin had a smile on his face as he told her that.

"Why... Why didn't you visit?" Alex asked wiping her face of tears. "I couldn't.. Hell, this was a surprise birthday visit to New York its self, I was blindfolded and brought here."

Ring! Alex's phone went of in a surprising ring. "Hello?" Alex said, her voice trembling.

"_Alex, where in the hell are you!" _" Uh, I'm- I'm with Justin." She said reluctantly.

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _"Justin- my big brother." She said with tears in her eyes.

"_Justins been gone for years Alex. I think- I think its time to move on now." _"N-No, he's right here!" She screamed with great determination. She looked to where Justin was, but he was gone.

Justin and Narrator POV:

This is great. Just dandy. I ran away from my sister that I haven't seen in over 7 years.

"Taxi!" I said as the familiar yellow car came to a stop. "Where to kid?" The cabbie said in a gruff voice. "Bring me to the Marriott, please." Justin said pulling a 20 from his wallet. He opened the door to the backseat of the cab to see another familiar face. "Justin?"

**AN: Oh, look a cliffhanger! If you want, the person could be OC I need a description like the one at the bottom, or another character, It's your choice. Write your OC in the review sections, and don'r forget to leave a review!**

Name: _(First, Last, Middle.)_

Nicknames:_(Anything they go by- if it is just a shortened version of their name, their middle name, or their last name, If there is a story behind their nickname, It would be cool to see why they got that nickname)_

Age:

_Gender:_

Sexuality:

Appearance:_(I want skin color, height, weight, if they have any markings (Like freckles, scars) if they have long or short nails, face shape, general appearance (Big eyes? Small lips? Narrow nose?) Body type (Thin, muscular, petite, average, larger? For girls are they curvy or not at all?) I want hair color, any highlights/lowlights, if it is dyed or not, how long or short, and the style. What is their eye color and shape? Do they burn easily or tan? Do they wear a lot of make up or not at all? More information the better, but you don't have to fill a page- you can keep it short and sweet, just put a lot of details in that)_

Personality:_(I really just don't want to know if they are 'nice and cool'. Are they friendly to strangers, or shy, or outright rude? How do they do in bad situations- freak out, solve it calmly, or hide in a corner? What about their emotions- do they run away from them, or hide them completely, or wear their hearts on their sleeves. Does any little thing make them cry their eyes out? Are they usually bratty and spoiled, or is that just in public? Do they have a reason to be a 'bad boy' or do they just like the clothes? Do they favor romance or quick relationships, and why is that. Are they proud of themselves, and confident, or do they have no confidence at all?)_

Other


End file.
